


An Unexpected Overture

by rippler3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bed Sex, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Rare Pairings, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippler3/pseuds/rippler3
Summary: Riyo goes to the opera on Coruscant, and finds she has an admirer...Inspired by the prompt "opera glasses", from Clio_Codex
Relationships: Mon Mothma & Bail Organa, Padmé Amidala & Bail Organa, Padmé Amidala & Mon Mothma, Padmé Amidala & Riyo Chuchi, Riyo Chuchi & Bail Organa, Riyo Chuchi & Mon Mothma, Riyo Chuchi/Mon Mothma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	An Unexpected Overture

The Prestigium Opera House was the finest on all of Coruscant, most likely the Core and possibly the entire Republic. So Riyo Chuchi was told, anyway. Though to be fair, it was Padme Amidala telling her this, and she was willing to take it on trust.

A few of them had come tonight. Padme, Bail Organa and his wife, and a few others. Padme had made a point of seeking out Riyo a while after the blockade of Pantora.

“You need a chance to relax, Riyo,” she’d said. “To have some fun.”

“I’ve never really associated the opera with fun,” Riyo had told her.

Padme had smiled. “Take a chance, my friend. You might be surprised.”

So here they were, in a box booked for tonight, watching the show begin. It was a surprisingly bawdy comedy – _The Theedian Engagement_. Apparently that had been a factor in Padme’s choice. She wanted to show Riyo that opera could be light-hearted and funny as well as grand and operatic. It wasn’t all renditions of Hoth and Farfalla in grand and terrible battle, she insisted.

Now, Riyo was coming to appreciate that, and even finding the glasses on stalks less absurd than she’d used to. But there was a distraction. Someone's eyes were on her, she could tell. It always came to her like the ghost of an itch – Ahsoka Tano had half-joked that it must be the Force tipping her off.

She was feeling it now. As to why someone was neglecting the show for her, Riyo couldn't begin to fathom. But the feeling didn't abate, so she scanned the seats opposite. Then above. Where was - _ah._

A glint of something in a shadowed box drew her eyes up. Finding it too dark to make anything out herself, she lifted the glasses to her eyes and found…

Oh goodness. Senator Mon Mothma was gazing back through her own set of glasses, a curious smile playing over her lips. She was one of the leaders of their Loyalist bloc in the Senate, alongside Padme and Bail. To Riyo she’d always seemed kind, but somehow distant.

Now, however, there was a look on her face that did something to Riyo inside. For the merest moment, she lowered the glasses and gave Riyo a tiny wink. Then she turned her eyes back to the show.

Riyo sat still for a moment, stunned and trying to decide if that had actually just happened.

She wasn’t entirely certain until afterwards, when she and Padme rounded a corner out of the theatre and found Mon approaching. Away from the darkness of the theatre, she found her eyes drawn to the exquisite, deep blue dress that the woman wore. It wasn’t the most extravagant on show tonight by a long way (admittedly, neither was Riyo’s) but the elegant tailoring spoke for itself.

“Good evening, ladies, and Bail. Had I known you were attending tonight, I’d have got you spaces in my box.”

Padme inclined her head just a little in thanks. “It was an impromptu decision, Mon, but we appreciate that.”

“Just remember it for next time.” Then Mon’s eyes alighted on Riyo. “My dear Riyo, I don’t believe I’ve seen you here before. So, how did you like your first Coruscanti opera?”

Riyo nervously met her eyes, finding it easier to do so with the warmth that Mon exuded now. "Senator Mothma. Ah... more humorous than I expected, and rather bawdier."

"That's the wonderful surprise," the other woman smiled. They began to walk towards the parking bays, Mon contriving to have her and Riyo walk just a little behind the rest of the group. "A lot of the best opera's not so much bombast and more the subtler, or perhaps the earthier things. The more... pleasurable, no?"

Riyo felt her cheeks colouring, wondering if it had been an innocent choice of words and suspecting it wasn’t. Moreover, she found herself hoping that it wasn’t. "Well I must confess, no one told me it would be half so amorous, Senator."

“Please, just Mon.”

She tried it out. “Mon,” she said, rolling the name around her mouth as though it were a mint. “So you’re a fan of the opera?”

Mon’s eyes glittered. “I like to think of myself as a connoisseur. Chandrila has a proud musical tradition all its own. I developed a fondness when I was still in school and, however unfashionable it may have been, I stuck with it. It was a great comfort when I first took up my post, and it continues to be.”

Riyo found herself gesturing vaguely with her hands. “I can well imagine, though I confess my tastes have always run more toward the visual than the musical. It does go without saying,” and she found her movements growing more expressive as she held forth, “the show delivered and then some on that front. Not to devalue the music either, I just fear that I don’t yet know enough to appreciate it.”

“So perhaps I might be able to tempt you to another show, another time? Believe me, I relish the chance to share my enjoyment, and dear Padme has suffered through enough of my extolling.”

“Oh, you exaggerate,” Padme protested from up ahead.

Riyo smiled. “I could certainly be persuaded.”

“Possibly we could adjourn now, if you like.” Mon gave her a surreptitious glance, but not too surreptitious, and there was a twinkle in her eye at Riyo’s answering smile. “How are you for transport?”

“Oh, I came with Padme.”

“Then there’s no risk of sending an empty flier home.” The taller woman met her questioning gaze and smiled. “If you’ll be so good as to take a ride with me, and Padme doesn’t mind me stealing you?”

Surprise on Padme’s face swiftly gave way to an amused, knowing smile. “I’ll leave you to it. Enjoy your evening.”

It was only upon getting into Mon’s transport that Riyo realised she was still holding her opera glasses. She laughed and set them down on the seat next to her. “I guess the show had me in a tighter grip than I realised.”

“It’s often the way,” Mon told her. “They probably won’t be missed. Or you can just take them along to the next show.”

“You’ll have to advise me of a good second opera.”

“I intend to guide you in person,” Mon said with a small grin. There was a faint thrum beneath them, and a purr of repulsors lifting the flyer from where it sat.

The bodyguards – the Clone Wars made their presence unfortunately necessary – took seats in a compartment just next to theirs.

“Much-needed privacy?” she enquired, sitting herself down next to her fellow senator. A silent aide came in with a bottle of Daruvvian champagne and two glasses, and left just as quietly.

Mon needed. “A chance to feel even slightly normal. I’ll take it where I can.”

Riyo sighed. “There’s not much of that now. With the war and everything that goes with it.”

“The weight of responsibility.” Sorrow dimmed the light in Mon’s eyes. “Yes, it’s terrifying when you let yourself take in all the scope of it. So much to hold in your head. Material dangers, their costs, and the costs we can’t allow to be paid. The values we have to uphold above all.”

“Is it wrong,” Riyo ventured, “that I’d kind of like to be Ms Cynical about it all? You get the tough and snarky types who can wear it like armour, and doing this…”

“You just have to make your own armour then, don’t you?” Mon put her glass down. “True enough, it’s not easy, but I look at a man like Bail Organa – or a woman like Padme, for that matter. If we can temper ourselves, we’ll be stronger than anyone hiding behind callousness and snide humour. Because those people are hollow. We’ve got our ideals to carry us forward.”

This was the Mon Mothma so many people admired, whom Riyo had admired since her first session in the Senate. That soft-spoken but firm belief, never conceding to cynicism. Their opponents might be hollow, Riyo thought, but the same could never be said for Mon Mothma.

And yet now she knew there was another Mon Mothma. One who would gaze and wink from across a crowded auditorium, who would coax a fellow senator into accompanying her on her ride home. Riyo was intrigued to know just who this other Mon was, really.

She felt it then. A glow of heat in her chest, and the feeling of a pull from Mon, something like gravity, drawing her eyes to the other woman’s, making her lean in.

Never before had she appreciated the refined, understated beauty of the Chandrilan senator. Perhaps because she was so often stood next to Padme, whose own splendour was always accentuated by gorgeous outfits. But in a way, there was something more enticing about the woman in front of her now.

Riyo tried to put those thoughts aside. “You inspire me, Mon, when you talk this way. All of us feel that. I… hope I can find that strength too.”

Mon tilted her head just a little. She’d caught the look in Riyo’s eyes. “I think I see it in you already, Riyo. After all, when those poor girls were stolen away during the blockade, it was just you and Commander Tano who set out to rescue them.” Mon raised her eyebrows, mimicking the surprise she must have felt at the time. “From the Separatists’ own blockade, no less! And averting disaster on Orto Plutonia.”

Now that, Riyo was truly proud of. Being the one civilian among Jedi and Clone Troopers who had taken a stand and prevented slaughter. Finally getting to live up to the ideals she strived for.

Riyo leaned further forward. “I’m truly flattered, Mon. It’s quite a thing to be admired by a woman like you.”

“Well,” Mon told her. “You are very easy to admire. You’re stronger than you know, wise beyond your years, and really quite beautiful.”

“I could say the same of you,” Riyo stammered. She looked wonderingly into Mon’s rich brown eyes. “Are you…”

Mon reached out and stroked her cheek. “Am I…” She let the question dangle.

Riyo took it up. “Looking to kiss me?”

“Well.” Mon gave her an impish smile and lowered her voice to a whisper. “If you’ll let me.”

Riyo opted not to answer that with words. She gently pressed her lips to Mon’s, embracing her with a fierceness which surprised them both, but Mon returned it with just as much vigour. Her mouth opened, and her tongue rolled hungrily against Riyo’s. Fire lit along Riyo’s nerves, and she found her hands roaming fervently across Mon’s willowy frame.

She expected to be told _stop_ at any moment, and yet it never came. Mon, she realised, was just as eager as her, if not more so.

“We could continue this,” she told Riyo when they finally broke apart.

“Captain,” she called to the captain of her bodyguard, finding a little more bravado in her voice than she’d expected.

“Senator?” The officer remained as helpfully impassive as ever.

“Don’t wait for me to follow. I will be partaking of Senator Mothma’s hospitality tonight.”

They slipped into Mon’s apartments, all tasteful Chandrilan décor, arm in arm. Riyo found herself jittery, almost shaking. This wasn’t her. Quiet, hesitant Riyo Chuchi with quietly assured, resolute Mon Mothma seemed absurd to her.

But then she thought, why the hell not? She had gone on a rescue mission aboard a Separatist ship, and faced down an army of angry, spear-toting Talz. Those events hadn’t killed her. And this was someone she found herself very attracted to, and who wanted her.

So yes, Riyo Chuchi was going to bed with Mon Mothma.

They reached the door to the other senator’s chambers. “Do you still wish to do this?” Mon asked, right on cue.

Riyo hopped up a little on her toes to kiss her. “Yes,” she breathed.

Then they were inside, kissing with frantic passion as Mon closed the door and guided Riyo to the large bed.

Their shoes went skittering across the carpet, kicked away. Riyo found Mon’s hands tugging at her dress, loosening this and undoing that so it fell to the floor as they went, leaving her in nothing but her underwear. She made some progress of her own on the same front, and when she tumbled back onto the bed, Mon stood above her with one elegant shoulder on display, and just the tops of her breasts showing.

She leaned down to kiss Riyo again. Something flashed in her hand, and as she reached forward, Riyo couldn’t help but extend her open hand in return.

“You brought the glasses from the flyer?” she raised her eyebrows in surprise.

Mon’s response was to arch one of her own as she stepped back. “I thought you were rather hoping for a show, Riyo. You did say you liked the visual side of things. Come to think of it…” Her eyes were alight now. “Could you bear me doing something before I touch you?”

Riyo let out a fluttering breath as she reclined, propping herself on one elbow and bringing the glasses to her eyes. “If you want to give me a show, Mon, I could hardly refuse.” Her hand closed on the glasses, and she brought them up to her eyes while Mon stepped back.

The dress flowed off the woman’s willowy form as if it were water, settling as a rich blue pool on the floor. Underneath, her silken undergarments were black, trimmed with purple. Riyo found herself looking intently through the glasses at them, taking in the detailing and the slim figure beneath… until Mon undid a clasp in between the cups and bared her breasts. Then she found herself rather preoccupied by those.

Finally, Mon went for her knickers, achingly slowly and with a teasing toying at the waistline and lowered them. She leaned forward as she did, accentuating the swell of her breasts and looking straight into Riyo’s eyes through the glasses. There was desire smouldering away there, with no attempt to disguise it.

Quite the opposite. Riyo was watching this woman flaunt herself, and it took her breath away.

She’d lain with a fair few Pantoran women, kissed and stroked her way across blue skin with a filigree of gold tattoos. But there was something excitingly novel about the sight of Mon naked before her, the hues of her skin running from marble to the rich pink of her nipples and between her legs.

Mon got one knee up on the end of the bed, exhibiting herself flagrantly and coaxing up a curling flame of desire in Riyo. She stroked down the auburn curls before dipping in a single fingertip and running it the length of her slit. Riyo went to caress her thigh, needing to touch her.

Mon’s free hand swatted hers away, gently but quick enough that Riyo jolted. “Uh- _uh_ ,” the brunette reproached her, flashing a mischievous smile. “Etiquette, dear. There can be no interrupting the performance.”

Which really only left one thing for Riyo to do with her free hand. She slipped it down her knickers. Her clit was already just a little wet to the touch, and she stroked herself softly but quickly. Already she could feel heat pooling in her belly. Mon had lit this fire in her, and was knowingly stoking it.

She was also doing that for herself. With the glasses Riyo could see it, see Mon’s fingertips just begin to glisten, they way her opening stretched just a little for the dildo. Was her sex a hotter shade of pink now? That was certainly so for her cheeks, an enticing blush setting in.

This ought to feel ludicrous, watching through opera glasses – of all the decadent props – as Senator Mon Mothma pleasured herself. It was lewd, scandalous even, and yet the sheer, glorious shamelessness of it all did something profound to Riyo. Tonight, she felt freer than any other time she could remember.

Here was a beautiful woman, letting Riyo see her, making the most intimate spectacle of herself. Getting off, Riyo realised, on what the sight of her did to her guest.

Riyo herself was truly wet now, thinking it must show through her underwear. Then she saw Mon’s eyes flick down there, then snap back to meet her gaze with a heated, knowing look, and she knew it for certain. More than that, she saw the greater zeal with which the woman pleasured herself now. She was doing this. Without even touching her partner, she turned her on.

“Riyo…” Mon came close. She knelt over Riyo, one hand on the bed as she continued to work herself with the other. “Look behind you, in the cabinet.”

Riyo did as asked, reaching for the beside cabinet – “Second drawer, Riyo” – and finding…

“Holy _fuck_.” Inside the drawer lay an impressive length of clear, fluted glass. Riyo turned her eyes back to Mon, disbelieving. “You-”

“Please,” the other woman panted, her eyes wide.

Riyo picked up the dildo, handing it to Mon as she straightened up. Mon set the glass head against her opening, steadying the toy, and lowered herself onto it. Riyo watched, captivated as the glass head sank into her partner and a grateful moan broke from Mon’s throat.

Then she started to ride properly, bouncing, filling herself with every thrust and making her neat little breasts bounce. A vigorous, uninhibited motion. And once she had found her rhythm, Mon began fondling herself again, kneading a breast with one hand whilst the other crept down to her clit.

She couldn’t last long, after she’d pleasured herself to vigorously. Then again, neither could Riyo, still watching through the glasses and overcome by the sight before her, fixed on the motion of Mon’s fingers around her clit and the way she moved up and down the glass shaft, making it plunge into her.

The glass itself was visibly wet now, Mon’s cheeks rouged and her eyes wide. Riyo knew that heat was rising in her own face and just as acutely, she sensed the fire inside herself, kindled by Mon and now stoked to a fierce, ardent burn.

Mon whimpered, shook and finally cried out as she came, and Riyo felt the knot of heat in her core come undone. Pleasure coursed through her like lightning, pitching her back to lie flat on the bed, overcome.

When her eyes opened, Mon was kneeling over her again, lowering her lips to hers. “Tut tut. I let myself come before you. Hardly up to my usual standards, even if you are inordinately lovely, Riyo.”

“It was wonderful to see it, Mon,” Riyo responded in between kisses, her hands roaming over the woman’s long and lissom body. “And I did come hard.”

Mon caught her chin between finger and thumb, gazing into Riyo’s eyes. “Nonetheless, I think it wants redressing.”

A little thrill of excitement ran through Riyo, and she blurted out her next words before she could think. “Could you do it with the dildo?” She faltered for a second, but pressed on. “It looked like it made you feel so good, after all.”

“I’d love to,” Mon assured her. “Just look in the cabinet. There’s some lube in there.”

Riyo wasn’t about to argue, given the size of the toy. A quick rummage produced a slim bottle, while Mon gently peeled Riyo’s dislodged bra away.

Mon took the bottle from her and applied the lube, working it along the glass length. As she watched, Riyo slipped her knickers down from her hips, then past her ankles and off. In a burst of nervous bravado, she spread her legs for Mon, showing off her sex.

“Hmm,” Mon murmured. “Didn’t think I’d be finding silver hair on anyone I took to bed until I was a lot older.” But her tone was gentle, and her eyes suggested that she approved. She lowered her lips to Riyo’s mound, closing her eyes. “It suits you, though.”

“Thank-” Then Mon laid a kiss right on her opening and a shudder or pleasure ran right through Riyo, her head tipping back and her spine arching just a little. “I’m told it pays to be open-minded,” she sighed.

She felt her lover’s low, rich laugh through her lips. “Let’s find out.”

Then Riyo moaned at the hot swipe of the tongue that parted them. Mon sucked gently at her opening, seeking the wetness she had coaxed from Riyo. Then another delicate flicking of her tongue, enough to make her whimper.

Without slackening her pace for a moment, Mon reached for the dildo and placed it at Riyo’s labia, asking the question with her eyes. Riyo drew a shallow, panting breath and whined “yes, yes.”

She’d thought she was ready, but let out a faltering moan when Mon pushed slowly, gently into her. Then another, low and forceful as Mon began to slide it in and out, thrusting it into her. Riyo’s fingers dug hard into the bedclothes, even her toes curling to try and find purchase.

It was a potent mingling of sensations, the soft, warm attentions of Mon’s tongue to her clit and outer lips and the cool hardness of the dildo within her. Riyo found her hips reflexively drawn up, restrained by Mon’s free hand pressing on her mound.

She could feel the textured surface of the glass, how it played on her sex, sparking sensations she didn’t even have words for. And still came the exquisite feel of Mon’s tongue on her clit.

“Come here,” she begged. Mon raised her mouth from Riyo’s clit, Riyo herself leaning forward to meet her in the middle and kiss her hungrily. She clenched tight around the toy, and moaned her climax into her lover’s mouth.

She lay back, letting Mon suck gently as her breasts as she basked in the afterglow. But upon recovering her wits, she gently caught the other woman’s face in her hands, kissing her hard and tasting herself on Mon’s darting tongue.

“Your turn, Mon,” she breathed, the both of them sitting up. Then she was leaning forwards, bending to cup and kiss Mon’s breasts. There was no resisting the pink buds of her nipples, and she went to kiss one, then the other before taking it in her mouth and sucking. She found herself rewarded with a cascade of heavy sighs, and the nipple hardened under the attentions of her mouth.

She might have stayed there longer, but the other pink, the one between her lover’s thighs, was vivid in her mind. Mon sensed her intent, grabbing a pillow and reclining on her elbows as Riyo knelt before her. She had also, Riyo noticed, contrived to pick up the opera glasses.

“So it’s a show for you now,” she chuckled, stroking along a pale thigh.

“What else could it be, with such a beautiful partner?”

Riyo laughed appreciatively at that. She lowered her eyes to the join of Mon's long legs, regarded all the while through the glasses. Force, her lover really was wet, slick beading on her lower lips.

Mon’s eyes might’ve been obscured, but her face was alight with a playful smile. “You know, yours is one of the prettiest faces I’ve ever seen down there.”

“It’s a pretty place,” Riyo responded, kissing her thigh. She held back a little, finding a little to her surprise that she wanted to tease, to wait just a little longer and then delicately run her tongue over Mon’s outer lips.

“Oh, you are _very_ good.” Mon’s voice was a throaty purr now, as Riyo nuzzled the soft spread of light brown hair and bestowed a gentle kiss on her clit. “You’re going to have me begging.”

Now Riyo felt an honest to goodness smirk break out on her face. “I wouldn’t dare,” she cooed, and ran her tongue in a circling dash around Mon’s clit, and another. Truth, it was fun to tease Mon, but she could only restrain herself so long.

So she began to lap steadily at the little nub, coaxing out slow sighs that made Mon’s breasts rise and fall with slow grace. Then she moved lower, kissing and licking at the other woman’s vulva. There was a saltiness to it, she found, that was different to women of her own people.

Mon saw the surprise on her face. “A flavour you’re not used to?”

Riyo rested her chin on Mon’s auburn bush and gave her an impish smile. “Yes, but I think I could get used to it.”

She didn’t leave a moment to invite a reply, returning to Mon’s entrance and now using more forceful licks, delighting in the way that the woman’s lips parted with the strokes of her tongue. A little more, a few feathery licks across Mon’s nub, and Riyo swept her into a yelping little climax.

She might have carried on further, but she had an idea. "Mon," she says. "How about you kneel up? I’d like to use the toy on you."

The other woman gave her an indulgent smile, regarding her through the glasses. "Whatever you want."

Riyo retrieved the dildo, running a finger down its whorled surface. She leaned down, thinking it best to see what she was doing but wanting it too, eager to see the lips of Mon’s cunt part as she slid the toy within. To see the rosy colour of her centre through the glass.

Then she was kneeling up again to let the other woman embrace her and kiss her, as she gently worked the toy deeper into Mon.

Now she could really give her partner’s pert breasts the attention they cried out for, sucking and lapping fervently at them as Mon’s arms curled up around her. With her free hand she caressed Mon’s buttocks, stroking and squeezing.

“Oh Riyo, if only I’d known you had this inside you,” Mon panted, her breaths coming raggedly as Riyo thrusted and twisted with the dildo, fired up by every judder and whimper she elicited.

She felt slick on the glass now. Mon’s pleasure.

It was unbelievable, and yet the evidence of her eyes, ears and skin was undeniable. Mon Mothma, for all that she was so much taller, experienced and so effortlessly regal, was hers, pliable as Riyo could imagine.

“Yes, Riyo,” came the urgent, hushed words. “I can feel it, I’m coming. Take me there, oh _yes_ take me there.”

Riyo pressed her lips between Mon’s breasts, before pulling back, eager to see the urgent, plaintive, _needing_ look on the woman’s face.

“Take me, take-” The rest was only whimpers and soft little cries. The glasses tumbled from Mon's hand as she shook in Riyo's arms and slick spilled from her, all over Riyo’s hands.

“Wow,” was all Riyo could find to say. She withdrew the dildo, marvelling at the wetness glistening all along its length. Mon was all around her, musk and heat born of their coupling, an intoxication that Riyo basked in. She drew the sheets over them.

“Spectacular,” Mon whispered as they sank onto the bed, holding Riyo close.

Riyo buried her face in the crook of her lover’s shoulder, utterly content. “As were you.”

She woke the next morning to find Mon gone from the bed. Blinking in the daylight as she opened the curtains, Riyo went and freshened up. She wondered if she'd overstepped the mark somehow, fearing the cold shoulder.

When she returned however, Mon was on the bed, clad only in a nightdress and lying on her side. “Good morning, Riyo. You look like you’ve something on your mind.” Her expression told Riyo that a cold shoulder certainly wasn't something she had to fear.

“You should know.” Riyo got onto the bed and kissed her. “You being that thing.”

“I made that much of an impression?” The other woman laughed indulgently. “I suppose we did put on quite a show last night.”

“Don’t doubt it.” Riyo’s hands roamed and found the dildo and lube. “Could I tempt you,” she asked, “to a matinee?”

Mon flashed her a beaming smile. “I could be persuaded.” One hand cupped Riyo’s cheek and drew her in for a kiss, while the other crept down between Mon’s thighs and Riyo set the toy against her own opening.

Maybe something more would come of this dalliance, maybe not. But Riyo Chuchi would be able to go forward with that little bit more confidence in her strange new world. That, and a new appreciation for the opera.


End file.
